Ivory Oni
The Ivory Oni are relatives of the Normal Oni, but are mostly female and look much different and have a few different powers. Appearence The Ivory Oni have completely White Skin, with Black eyes with no visible Pupil, they are usually about 5'10ish feet tall and have Jet Black hair, they also have a Black Tattoo of a Dragon that will glow dark purple when usuing their powers. They(in some cases) also have large Black (or sometimes dark Purple or Red) Dragon-like wings usually spanning 8-15 feet wide and they have small Vampire-like fangs. Powers Like Normal Oni, they have the ability to Shapeshift, they also have enhanced speed and strength, along with these Powers, some of them can Teleport, they can also use Dark Magic and learn it faster than most ordinary humans ever would. They can also Fly Where they live They live in the Realm of Oni and Dragon, but a few of them have escaped and live in Ninjago Personality Ivory Oni's are usally peaceful, and will almost never intentionally start conflict. Despite that, if you attack an Ivory Oni, prepare yourself, as they will get VERY angry and become VERY dangerous. They also always strive to gain more knowlege about the 16 Realms. Known Ivory Oni's Sakura R. Suzuki - Sakura is a Half Ivory-Oni due to her Father Allen being one, she is also the most powerful LIVING Ivory Oni(Because she is a descendant of Mercedes V. Orisan) Allen Suzuki - Sakura's father and full Ivory Oni Mercedes Victoria Orisan - She was one of the first Ivory Oni's and was also one of the most powerful Catori Charmspeaker - She is a Quarter Ivory-Oni Asuna Higashi - Half Ivory Oni, nobody knows she is, not even Kai and will activate her abilites at any time to protect people. She found this power from her katana that had a purple spell on it, when she defeated Garmadon it corrupted her and made her full ivory oni, but she found a way to control it. Weaknesses To balence out their many powers, they also have some Weaknesses, one of them is that when they go more than 24 hours without eating, their hunger becomes unbearable and they will eat ANYONE and ANYTHING(yes, even poison), and after 34 hours, will die. Another weakness is that they have to drink Dragon's blood to survive after age 12(does not apply to Halfings or Quarterlings AKA Not Sakura or Catori). Another one is that if theyt use their powers for more than an hour straight, they will get VERY tired and may pass out. They also will actually loose Sanity if something too stressful happens, when thewir Snaity reaches 25/100 %, they will kill, and they are powerful, though when this happens, it can kill the Ivory Oni themselves. When Corrupt/Insane(Halfings and Quarterlings only) When an Ivory Oni becomes Insane or Corrputed, they go into a form called Corrput! Form(i.e. Corrupt! Catori or Corrupt! Sakura), in that form they turn into an actual Ivory Oni, and they have the powers combined with any pre-existing powers they have, they will stay in this form until someone can snap them back to theirselves, id they are snapped back to themselves, they will become weak, and have a 50 % chance of dying. Facts *Ivory Oni's are known to eat people, even if their only half or Quarter Ivory Oni However if they have less than 1/8 Ivory Oni blood, then this will not affect them Category:AstraStars Universe Category:Oni Variations Category:Demons